


Coincidence?

by Ysilme



Series: Mathoms - Drabbles and Ficlets for many occasions [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva introduces Severus to a beloved book, and Faramir has a strange dream. Can this all be coincidence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of transformative fiction based on JRR Tolkien’s and JKR Rowling’s creatings, done purely for enjoyment. No infringement is intended and no money is being made. 
> 
> Written for Shadowycat. Happy belated Birthday! 
> 
> Many thanks to cairistiona7 for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

  
“That was surprisingly fun, Minerva. I can’t deny that you have been, once again, correct in your assumption: I did indeed like this.”  
  
Minerva valiantly hid her smirk behind her wineglass. She had tried for several years now to convince Severus to watch the movie trilogy with her, but it had taken a lost bet for him to finally give in. His stubborn pride, as always - he would never have admitted actually having read the book, though the absence of dust on the volume she had surreptitiously placed on his nightstand was all the evidence necessary, considering the usual state of his furniture. And now they had seen The Lord of the Rings together, a pleasure she had longed to share with him as much as her love for the book.  
  
“You could have told me earlier, though, that I would be seeing a familiar face among the actors,” Severus remarked, not looking up from his crossword.  
  
“What familiar face?” She looked at him with surprise.  
  
“Lupin. He played that Ranger fellow in the green cloak, wait, in the scene where they also had the elephants in disguise…” .  
  
Minerva was gobsmacked. Could Severus be right? He knew Remus so much better than herself, and now that she came to think of it, Remus had been abroad for an extended time at the time the movie had been filmed…  
  
“You can’t be serious,” she finally stated.  
  
Severus smirked at her. “Do you want to bet on it?”

 

-(o)-

 

In another time at another place, a figure huddled in a green cloak shifted in its sleep. He awoke with a gasp, heart beating fast, staring ahead into the darkness.  
  
The fire had burned down, the last glow from the embers giving off just enough faint light to reveal the sleeping shapes around him and glint on the dagger of the watching guard. Reassured, Faramir lay back, waiting for his heartbeat to quieten and his breath to calm.  
  
It had just been a dream, though the sense of realism it carried made it hard to adjust to the reality of the camp. He had been somewhere else, in a time and place completely unfamiliar to him, with people dressed in the strangest way, and there had been danger. Another Dark Lord, another war, and a dark-clad figure he felt fiercely protective about. He had somehow known that person was in danger, had followed him down many steps to a small building, and then there had been a huge snake…  
  
Faramir shuddered. By the Void, what had been in that flask his lieutenant had shared over their meagre dinner? He couldn’t remember ever having such a strange, vivid dream before. Was this a simple dream, or some kind of premonition?  
  
A cold shiver ran over his back as he remembered the large beast jabbing out and biting and the devastating pain when he watched the life drain from the strangely familiar man's eyes. Was this really only a dream?

 

\- End -


End file.
